1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reflective rear light for a truck, particularly to one composed of a light housing, a reflection plate and a lens. The light housing is formed integrally with a circuit board disposed thereon with a clearance light and side marker light region. The reflection plate consists of a side reflecting plate corresponding to the clearance light and side marker light region of the light housing. The lens has one side formed with a side light transmission region having its front side provided with a clearance light refraction region. The lens further has one inner side provided with a slot at a location near the side marker light transmission region for fitting a side reflector that is provided with a side light refraction region. By this design, the reflective rear light for a truck of this invention can be divided into several different warning light regions, not only able to illuminate a license plate but also reinforce an effect of projecting light on the truck width and side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional truck rear light, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a base (A1) having its front and lower side respectively combined with a back-up lens (A30), a main lens (A20) and a license plate lens (A40). A main light housing (A2) is installed inside the housing (A1), corresponding to the back-up lens (A30), and a license plate light housing (A4) is disposed at a rear lower side of the main light housing (A2), corresponding to the license plate lens (A40). A side light housing (A5) having one side covered with a side lens (A50) is installed at the exterior side of the housing (A1). Thus, the conventional truck rear light has functions of a brake light, a taillight, a back-up light, a directional light and a license plate light. Although the construction of the conventional truck rear light can provide different warning functions, yet the main light housing (A2), the reverse light housing (A3), the license plate light housing (A4) and the side light housing (A5) are respectively mounted with their own LED circuit boards; therefore, it is troublesome and complicated in manufacturing and assembling the components and hard to recognize the width of a truck. In addition, the conventional truck rear light illuminated only by light transmission is insufficient in brightness.